Sorrow
by marie-antoinette16
Summary: Hermine steht Harry nach der großen Schlacht bei. Sie endet nicht, wie in Buch sieben beschriben. Ist eventuell ein bisschen traurig.


Ich bin mir sehr unsicher, was diese Geschichte angeht, weil ich eigentlich überhaupt kein Fan von so was bin. Aber ich habe letzte Nacht My Immortal gehört und da kam mir diese Story in den Sinn. Ich wäre euch sehr dankbar, wenn ihr mir sagen würdet, was ihr davon haltet.

Lg

Sorrow

Sie legte ihre Arme um ihn und presste ihn fest an sich. Er zuckte zusammen. Selbst ihre sanfte Berührung fühlte sich an, wie tausend scharfe Messer, die über seine Haut fuhren und ihn überall stachen. Sie ließ nicht locker, konnte nicht. Aus Furcht, er würde einfach verschwinden und sie allein lassen. Allein in all der Trauer und dem Schmerz, den dieser endlos scheinende Kampf mit sich gebracht hatte.

„Her...Hermine..." Sie versuchte ihre Tränen zu kontrollieren, doch sie flossen ungestoppt ihre Wangen herunter und tropften auf seinen zerbrochenen Körper. Er suchte ihren Blick und hielt ihre Augen mit seinen einst ausdrucksstarken fest. Ein neue Flut an Tränen floss aus ihren Augen, als sie deren matten, müden Blick sah. Sie ertrug es kaum, ihn so zu sehen. Beinahe alles in ihr schrie danach, einfach zu gehen, zu verdrängen, zu vergessen. Doch ein winziger Teil hielt sie bei ihm, konnte ihn nicht alleine lassen, egal wie sehr ihr Inneres zerriss.

Sie presste ihre Lippen auf seine Stirn und zog ihn noch fester gegen sich. „Du hast es geschafft Harry. Du hast es geschafft..." Ihr Stimme zitterte und brach schließlich weg. Ein erleichtertes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Ich hab es geschafft...er ist weg...weg, er ist weg." Seine Stimme wurde immer leiser bis sie nur noch einem Murmeln glich. Hermine nickte und brachte krächzend ein „Ja.." hervor.

Er sah so friedvoll aus bei diesem Gedanken. So im Reinen mit sich selbst. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, ihn jemals so...entspannt gesehen zu haben. „Her..mine...ich bin so müde..." Hermine schluchzte. Sie fühlte sich so hilflos. So besiegt und kraftlos. „Ich weiß, Harry." Er lächelte schwach. „Du weißt...das..tust du immer...Du weißt alles..." Es verging ein Moment, in dem sie nichts anderes tun konnte, als ihn zu halten und ihr Schluchzen erfolglos zu unterdrücken. „So müde...geschafft, endlich...geschafft." Hermine strich ihm das verschwitzte, schmutzige Haar aus den Augen und suchte schließlich seine Hand.

Scheinbar ohne einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, verstärkte sich sein Griff um ihre kleine Hand. Hermine schloss verzweifelt ihre Augen. Das durfte nicht passieren. Er durfte nicht gehen und sie alleine lassen. Und das würde er auch nicht. Jeden Augenblick würde Madam Pomfrey auftauchen, ihren Zauberstab schwenken und ihn heilen. Dann würde er lachend und glücklich aufspringen und sie zwingen auf seinen bescheuerten Besen zu steigen und seine Siegesrunden über Hogwarts zu drehen.

Er würde seine fünf Sinne sammeln und kein Auror werden. Er würde Quidditchspieler werden und eine wunderschöne, kluge, mutige, lustige, perfekte Frau kennenlernen und sich mit ihr seinen Traum von einer richtigen Familie erfüllen. Mit ihr würde er in Sirius Haus ziehen und alles Düstere mit all der Liebe, die ihn erfüllt, vertreiben. Harry Potter würde endlich bekommen, was er verdient._ Verdrängung_

Sein Husten riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Sie schaute zu seinem schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht. Ein Rinnsal Blut lief an seinem Mundwinkel hinab. Das durfte einfach nicht passieren. Nicht nach allem, was er für die magische Welt getan hatte. Nicht nachdem er alles geopfert hatte. Nachdem er bereit war, alles aufzugeben, um eine Welt zu retten, die ohne zu zögern, einen Verrückten aus ihm gemacht hatte, anstatt ihm den Respekt und die Unterstützung zu zollen, die er verdient hatte. Hermine ballte die Hand, die nicht in Harrys lag zu einer Faust. Ihr Gesicht schmerzverzerrt und wütend.

_Wut_

Wie konnten die anderen das zulassen? Wie konnten sie ihn sterben lassen, ohne zu versuchen, den Mann zu retten, der alles für sie getan hatte? Sie würde ihr Leben geben, nur um Harry Potter das zu geben, was er verdient hatte. Sie richtete ihren Blick zum Himmel und schloss gebrochen die Augen„Bitte, ich würde alles geben... Nur lass Harry leben. Lass mich an seiner Stelle st..erben, nur gib ihm eine Chance!"

_Verhandeln_

Ein Gluckern kam von dem selbstlosen Mann in ihren Armen. „Du...kan..nst nicht...sterben...Her..mine. Du...musst...doch...d..ie..Welt...verändern..." Hermine schluchzte. „Das kann ich aber nicht ohne dich, Harry. Ich brauch dich doch! Du bist meine Familie, mein alles. Ohne dich werde ich..." Sie brach ab. Sie wusste nicht, was sie würde, wenn Harry nicht mehr an ihrer Seite war. Sie konnte nicht ohne ihn. Der Gedanke allein schmerzte so sehr, dass ihr der Atem wegblieb. „Ich...ka..nn...nicht...Ich brauch...dich..."

_Verzweiflung_

Ihre Körperhaltung erschlaffte. Sie tat nichts anderes mehr, als bei Harry zu sein, ihn zu halten, ihm beim Sterben zuzusehen. Harrys Atem wurde rasselnder, doch sie sah nicht zu ihm herunter. Ihr tränennasser Blick richtete sich starr nach vorne. Sie sah nicht die vereinzelten Leichen ihrer Freunde und Vertrauten, bemerkte nicht den Geruch des Blutes, verbrannten Fleischs, des Rauchs und des Todes. Sie sah nicht das Schloss, ihre schönsten Erinnerungen, in Trümmern liegen. Sie starrte ins Nichts.

Doch sie spürte Harrys Atem schwächer werden, hörte sein Herz langsamer schlagen. Und sie hörte ihn. Seine Stimme, sie Dinge sagte, die sie nie vergessen können würde.

„Hermine...darf ich...ich mich jetzt ausruhen? End...lich endlich..schlafen. Bitte...ich hab...hab es...doch geschafft." Wie ein kleines Kind, das in einem Moment der Schwäche die Umarmung und Liebe seiner Mutter brauchte, streichelte sie sein struppiges Haar und sagte das einzige, das er in diesem Augenblick hören wollte.

„Ja, du darfst..."

_Akzeptanz_

_XXXXX_

Wow, es tut ein bisschen weh, dass jetzt zu posten, weil das absolut nicht mein Stil ist. Ich bin eher der Typ Storyschreiber, der in den auswegloseseten Situationen das magische Taschenmesser aus der Tasche zieht und jede ans Herz gewachsene Person überleben lässt. Ich hasse es, wenn meine Figuren sterben. Ich hatte sogar schon überlegt, ob ich nicht spontan einen zweiten Teil schreibe und Harry ala Supernatural oder Charmed wieder auferstehen lasse, aber irgendwie würde das den Sinn der Geschichte von wegen Trauerarbeit und so killen...Deshalb lass ich es so und leide mit meinen Figuren. Gottseidank ist es nur kurz!

LG


End file.
